Madonna
Madonna (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''Dick Tracy (1990)'' [Breathless Mahoney/The Blank]: Shot twice in her breasts (once in each breast) by Al Pacino while she's wearing her "Blank" disguise. She dies in Warren Beatty's arms shortly after he unmasks her and shares a final kiss with her. *''Body of Evidence (Deadly Evidence)'' (1993) [Rebecca Carlson]: Shot twice (once in the stomach, once in her lower chest) by Jurgen Prochnow, causing her to fall out of a window and into the water below as Willem Dafoe watched on shock. *''Dangerous Game'' (1993) [Sarah Jennings]: Shot in the head by James Russo in a film-within-a-film sequence. We see James holding the gun to her head, followed by a close-up of James as we hear the shot; her body is not shown afterwards. (Thanks to Patrick and Hayley) *[[Evita (1996)|''Evita'' (1996)]] [Eva Peron]: Dies of cancer; her body is shown lying in a glass coffin during her funeral. Music Video Deaths *''"Bad Girl"'' (1993)'' (Madonna music video): Strangled (off-screen) in her bedroom by a one-night stand. Her body is shown at the beginning and end, and the rest of the video shows the events leading up to the murder. At the end of the video, her spirit is shown sitting beside her guardian angel (Christopher Walken). (''Thanks to Dick Hertz and Rich) *''"What It Feels Like for a Girl"'' (2001)'' (Madonna music video): Commits suicide by deliberately crashing her car into a concrete pole, with an elderly woman sitting in the passenger seat. (''Thanks to Ryoko) *''"Die Another Day"'' (2002)'' (Madonna music video): Playing a dual role, the black-clad Madonna is shot in the middle of her breasts with a speargun by the white-clad Madonna. Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. Sean Penn *Ex-Mrs. Guy Ritchie (director) Gallery Evita-1996-Eva-In-Her-Coffin.jpg|Madonna after her death in ''Evita Madonna-Body of Evidence_1.JPG|Madonna (right) getting shot in Body of Evidence Madonna-Body of Evidence.JPG|Madonna's death in Body of Evidence Madonna-Die Another Day-music video.JPG|Madonna's death in the music video Die Another Day Category:1958 Births Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Musicians Category:Writers Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Directors Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Roman Catholic Category:Hindu Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People of Italian descent Category:Actresses of Italian descent Category:Expatriate actresses in Germany Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by spear gun Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Athletes Category:Actors who died in Abel Ferrara Movies Category:Actors who died in Uli Edel Movies Category:James Bond Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Vegetarians Category:Controversial actors Category:Biography Stars Category:Legends Category:Musical Stars Category:Fired Category:Actors who died in Alan Parker Movies Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Feminist Category:Will & Grace Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Al Pacino Movies Category:Feminist musicians